theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
The No No Name
The No-No Name is the title of the first game to be hosted by Natalie_Crescent. It was scheduled as the sort of conclusion game for the Phase 3 Games, and took place during the 24th of June through the 2nd of July, totaling nine real life days and four game days. It was a Star Wars/Professor Layton crossover game. Teasers one through five of five have been revealed. All teasers can be viewed in the teaser gallery below. Plot A strange, large-scale series of disappearances catches the attention of an old acquaintence of the professor's, who sends Layton a letter asking--or rather, begging--for assistance. Who or what can possibly be causing it? A time-space continuum fluctuation puts the Reckless to a standstill and sucks Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Captain Rex and others to another world. What in the name of the Force could've created such a disturbance? And are these things connected? Characters Host Characters Celeste Mordecai (OC) Dr. Emmerich Frei (OC) Playable Characters Professor Hershel Layton (reserved for Maverick) His apprentice, Luke Triton (reserved for Spider) Layton's assistant, Emmy Altava (reserved for Killa) (dropped out halfway) Jean Descole (pronounced Jhon Descolay) (reserved for Ivar) Dimitri Allen (reserved for Malgus) Don Paolo (reserved for CBK) (dropped out) Obi-Wan Kenobi (reserved for Scruffy) Anakin Skywalker (reserved for Pinda) Ahsoka Tano (reserved for Fisto) (dropped out) C-3PO (reserved for Tater) Captain Rex (reserved for Dark) Count Dooku (reserved for Star) Darth Sidious (reserved for Newan) Darth Nihilus (reserved for Unlimited) (no show) Mace Windu (reserved for Nam) Robonino (reserved for Squiggy) Bane Malar (reserved for Jodo) Han Solo (reserved for Zinga) Darth Bane (reserved for Bane) RESERVATIONS ARE NOW CLOSED. IF YOU DID NOT GET A SPOT, THAT'S TOUGH LUCK. Unplayable Characters Major Importance: Doctor Emmerich Frei (Host) Celeste Mordecai (Host) Clyde Mordecai Admiral Tarkin Minor Importance: Unnamed clone bridge officer (presumed deceased) Shaak Ti Yoda The professor's mailman Appearances/Cameos: Commander Cody Kit Fisto (mentioned only) Natalie Crescent (mentioned only) Villains: Maestro Eclipse Comedy Tragedy Locations Anakin Skywalker's Star Destroyer, the Reckless Naughtyon Nebula England *Wolverhampton, West Midlands *London Roles Loyal Roles: Loyal Gentleman (or Lady) Loyal Helper (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Helper in the Triple N. Description: You have no night role. Your objective is to discuss with others and try to deduce for yourself who you think the Desperados are. You make your final decision with voting at the end of each day. But choose wisely; there is always a chance that those you suspect are fellow Loyalists. This game's Loyal Gentlemen (and Ladies): Star, Squiggy, Nam, Jodo, Newan, Scruffy Loyal 'Inspector of the Yard' Inspector (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Inspector in the Triple N. Description: Your night role is simple enough; select who you'd like to investigate, and then do so. You will not know the exact role of a scrutinized individual, but you will know to which side they have defected. This role has a weakness, however. The Crimelord has the power to invert the role of the chosen party, (making a Gentleman appear as a Desperado, and vice versa), thus rendering the results of an inspection into falsehood. This game's Loyal 'Inspector of the Yard': Darkside White Knight Protector (Role) Alternative title for a Loyal Protector in the Triple N. Description: Your night role: choose one person to Rescue from being taken away every night. However, be vigilant; you may not be protecting who you ought to be. This game's White Knight: Maverick Dogger Alternative title for the Stalker in the Triple N. Description: Your night role: you are to keep close tabs on any person on any given night to see if the person you are following has a night role, and who they have used it on, if they had one. This game's Dogger: Zinga Scum Roles: Desperado Scum Henchman (Role) Alternative title for the Scum Henchmen in the Triple N. Description: You are a simple criminal. Your objective is to discuss daily with the others and give the impression you are a Gentleman, and convince those Gentlemen to vote off their comrades, thus outnumbering them. You make your final decision with voting at the end of each day. You also discuss on the Scum Base. This games Desperados: Malgus, Bane, Potato Shanghaier Murderer (Role) New role, invented by Natalie Crescent for the Triple N, in order to replace the Murdurer role. Description: Like all the Desperados, your objective is to win by outnumbering the Gentlemen. Your night role is to choose someone you'd like to whisk away from the commotion and discussion. You then promptly tie them to a chair with chains, solder the chains to the chair so they can't escape, gag them, and then lock them up in a closet in an abandoned building somewhere. (They don't die, so they can return in the Day/Night occurances and in future games.) This game's Shanghaier: Pinda Crimelord Scum Leader (Role) Alternative title for the Scum Leader in the Triple N. Description: As the leader, the objective you've set for your team is to win by outnumbering the Gentlemen. Your night role: invert up to two people's affiliations, making Desperados appear as Gentlemen and in the reverse. Also, because of your role and position, if the Inspector of the Yard investigates you, you will not come up as a Desperado. This game's Crimelord: Spider Recruiter First game appearance. Description: You have the power to convert any loyalist to a scum, but under certain conditions; in order for you to be able to recruit anyone, first, either the possessor of the role or the Shanghaier must be voted off, and you also are only able to use it once. This can give you a slight edge when used correctly. This game's Recruiter: Ivar Neutral Role: Amnesia Description: Oh no! Something or other has happened to temporarily wipe your memory! If you guess your original role correctly, you will regain your memories and be able to properly fight for your team. However, whatever role you guess, you will become, so be cautious. The guy who had amnesia this game: Potato The No No Name Rulebook In addition to the updated rulebook on the Forums , this game will have its own set of rules. RULE #1: You may not swear at someone, in either OOC or IC, unless you are using SW swear words in IC. (The forums censor swear words. Potato Rules!) I honestly don't mind if you cuss someone out IC in Huttese. :P And since this is a game, there is no need for personal hostility. RULE #2: You may not impersonate and/or troll. Although it's probably unlikely you will get away with it anyway on the forums, and you will most likely get banned by a mod or the admin, so it's best not to. RULE #3: You may not SPAM! This means posting several OOC comments in a row. If you have something OOC to say, include it with your IC comment, or just put it in the discussion thread. : ALSO: You do not need to post OOC comments for the host to read in the day threads, especially if it's important, when you can utilize the PM system. ADDITIONAL NOTICE: DO NOT PLAN ON PLAYING THIS GAME IF YOU DON'T PLAN ON READING THE STORYLINE, AND ROLEPLAYING ACCORDINGLY, IF YOU WILL HAVE OTHER THINGS GOING ON WHEN IT IS HOSTED, OR IF YOU WILL FORGET ABOUT THIS GAME. DOING SO WILL CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR EVERYONE, SO DON'T DO IT! I REPEAT! DO NOT DO IT! Violation of the rules in the original rulebook will result in a reminder and a warning. Thank you for playing by the rules! Gameplay Prologues Star Wars Group Prologue/Obi-Wan Kenobi Made a Trip Through Space in Eighteen Hundred Seventy Eight: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/2/The-No-No-Name Layton Group Prologue/This Reminds Me of a Puzzle...?: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/1/The-No-No-Name Mysteries create a fog of misunderstanding as the unordinary begins to manifest itself. Day 1: Someone Scream 'Bloody Murder'! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/3/The-No-No-Name Midday 1: First Votes http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/4/The-No-No-Name Conclusion http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/5/The-No-No-Name The beginning of a brutal tearing of friendships and trust. Day 2: We're Off To See Mr. Mordecai http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/6/The-No-No-Name Midday 2: Let's Vote Off Another Scum! http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/7/The-No-No-Name Conclusion http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/8/The-No-No-Name It seems the loyalists are off to a good start, but what lies on the road ahead? Day 3: I Guess We're On Our Own http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/9/The-No-No-Name Midday 3: Third Time's the Charm? http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/10/The-No-No-Name Conclusion http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/11/The-No-No-Name Now three loyals, down and out, and the plot thickens. Day 4: Trial and Error http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/12/The-No-No-Name Conclusion http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/13/The-No-No-Name It seems they simply become further and further away from their ultimate goal... Final Conclusion Part One: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/14/The-No-No-Name Part Two: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9371472/15/The-No-No-Name Little is resolved, more and more elements introduce themselves to characters who otherwise would have been unsuspecting. And the plot continues to thicken... Teaser Gallery IMG 0292.jpg|Layton Group Poster IMG_0294.JPG|Star Wars Group Poster TNNN Logo.jpeg|TNNN Logo IMG_0304.JPG|Extended Group Poster IMG_0324.JPG|Villain/Host Characters Poster Trivia *This is the first Ambush Game with a title derived from a reCAPTCHA code. *This will be the first crossover with Professor Layton in the Ambush Games. *This game will have a "dinner-train mystery" type of air to it. *Only three Ambush Gamers (Ivar, CBK, and Maverick) have deduced the franchise Natalie will cross with. The rest have read the information, either on Ambush, Secret Weapons, or The Ambush Games Wiki, if at all. *This will be the fifth Ambush Game hosted in the Ambush Games Forum. *This game could be the first of a trilogy. *A sequel has been confirmed. Category:Games Category:Future Games Category:Nat Canon Category:Phase III Category:Crossover Game